


Intervention

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya listens to Dave's contribution to helping Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://heir-of-space-kyle-m.tumblr.com/post/44713845237/totalspiffage-parcelswagstress-lindsey) about [this song,](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dfZ9BXaNyE) and the first update where Rose's alcoholism was revealed.

It starts off slowly, with his breathing and some clanking.

You aren't impressed.

But you are accustomed to Rose's music, which is slow throughout, so you can handle it.

It picks up, and you nod along, because it is good music that you like the sound of.

Rose's violin.

Something electric and Dave.

And then it indefinably takes shape, all at once.

You give Dave a sharp look, and he seems somehow more smug than he was before.

Rose would be able to parse that look.

All at once, you know he was right.

This was exactly what he promised.

You try not to resent him for it.

You think he knows, anyway.

It ebbs and flows, soft and barely either one moment, aggressive and very much both of them the next.

It should be jarring, but it's not.

It is....perfection in music form.

"And She Will Hear This Same Thing?"

"Nah, she'll hear something different.  Muscle memory and playing the song and laughing at my face cuz she was boring."

His hands make a series of swift motions in the air, and it is only because you have seen Rose play with no instrument that you can guess this is what he is doing, as well.

"Do You Think It Will Work?"

He pauses midmotion, his hands hovering in the air before dropping to his sides with a soft 'pap.'

"Iunno, Kan.  I mean, it's not like we can just take the booze from her, right?"

"Right."

"She's gotta whole sylladex."

"It Is Not Filled With Alcohol, But That Is Correct."

"So we've just gotta make her not want it."

"She Can Play While Inebriated."

"Not like this."

You can't argue, so you don't.

"No.  Not Like This."


End file.
